James und der Schnellzug
James und der Schnellzug (James and the Express/'A Proud Day for James') ist die zehnte Episode der ersten Staffel. Handlung Auch wenn sich die Meinung des dicken Kontrolleur bezüglich James besserte, wurde dieser noch immer von Gordon und Henry aufgezogen, wenn sie alleine im Depot waren. Sie erinnerten ihn daran, wie er die Schuhbänder eines Fahrgastes brauchte, um die Fahrt fortzufahren und obwohl James Gordon daran erinnerte, wie er den Berg nicht hochkam und Henry daran, wie er im Tunnel stehen blieb, kümmerte das die beiden nicht. Gordon prahlte nur weiter damit, die einzige Lokomotive zu sein, die den Schnellzug ziehen konnte und sich neimald verirren würde. Er dachte gar nicht daran, dass der Signallsteller dafür sorgte, dass die Züge richtig fuhren. Er hatte es vor Stolz vergessen. Am nächsten morgen machten sich James und Gordon für die Arbeit bereit. Gordon gab natürlich damit an, den wichtigen Schnellzug ziehen musste während die "unwichtigen" Rangierarbeit erledigt. Als James später ein am Bahnsteig stand, kam Gordon leide am Nebengleis angeschlichen, James fragte, ob er sich verirrt habe, aber Gordon schob die Schuld auf den Signalsteller, der ihn auf die Schleife geleitet hatte. James fand dies lustig, aber Gordons Fahrgäste waren sehr verärgert. Sie wollten ihr Geld zurück, bis der dicke Kontrolleur ihnen einen neuen Zug versprach. Er bat James darum, den Schnellzug zu pbernehmen, was dieser gerne tat. Am nächsten Bahnhof war der dicke Kontrolleur sehr zufrieden mit James und bot ihm an, den Schnellzug öfter zu ziehen. Am nächsten Tag rangierte Gordon nun Güterwagen, was er für eine nette Abwechslung hielt. Er beglückwünschte James für seinen Erfolg und die beiden wurden gute Freunde, die nie wieder von Schuhbändern sprachen. Charaktere * Henry * Gordon * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (Nebenrolle) Orte * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Knapford * Der Viadukt * Wellsworth * Maron * Die Hauptstrecke * Henrys Tunnel (Erwähnt) * Gordons Berg (Erwähnt) Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf der Geschichte "James nad the Express" aus dem Railway Series-Buch James the Red Engine. * Laut einem SiF Interview mit Christopher Noulton sind einige der Fahrgäste in dieser Episode aus Plastilin. * In den meisten Versionen setzt die Arbeits-Musik wie gewohnt ein, aber in Ringo Starrs Versionen ist der Anfang abgeschnitten und wird langsam eingeblendet. * Stock Footage von James und die Personenwagen wid benutzt. * Dies ist die einzige Episode der ersten Staffel, dessen Audio für spätere britische Versionen nicht von Mono auf Stereo geschaltet wurde. * George Carlins Version der Folge wurde nie auf Shining Time Station gezeigt. SIe wurde zum ertsen Mal auf der VHS/DVD Best of James veröffentlicht. Fehler * Nachdem leaves Knapford verlassen hat, verändert sich der Waggon vor James. Außerdem ist zwischen den Shots ein Arbeiter dazugekommen. * In der Nahaufnahme von James sieht man, dass er außerhalb des Bahnhofs steht, aber im nächsten Shot ist er im Bahnhof. * Wenn der dicke Kontrolleur James fragt, ob er manchmal den Schnellzug ziehen wollte, wackelt der Baum hinter ihm. * Wenn Gordon James darum bittet, seine Waggons zu besorgen, ist eine Schnur an seinen Hinterrädern zu erkennen. * Da Stock Footage benutz wird, schiebt James die Waggons auf Bahnsteig 5, aber wenn Gorodn ankommt, steht James auf Bahnsteig 3 und der Bremswaggon ist in der Mitte des Zuges statt hinten. * In der Nahaufnahme von James, der Gordon aufzieht, ist James' Dom zerkratzt. * James stellt die Waggons in Knapford so ab, dass der erste Waggon noch vorne am Bahnsteig stand, aber wenn Gordon an sie anföhrt, sind sie viel weiter hinten, obwohl Gordon sie nicht geschoben hat. * In den Szenen von Gordon im Depot sind seine Puffer und Lampeneisen verbogen. * In George Carlins Version sind James und Gordons Pfeifentöne in Knapford stummgeschaltet. * Wenn Gordon an seinen Zug fährt, verschwinden James um in der nächsten Szene wider aufzutauchen. * In der morgens-Szene sind James' Augen wackelig. * Der Waggon, an den James fährt, hat weder Puffer noch Kupplungshaken. * Am Ende war Gordon an die Güterwagen angekuppelt, als er sie schob, aber wenn er sie rammt, sind sie weiter weg, abgekuppelt und James ist verschwunden. * Manche Fahrgäste in Knapford haben Kleber unter ihnen Füßen. Waren * Bücher - James and the Express * Magazin-Geschichten - James and the Express In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen Episode Datei: Thomas und seine Freunde - S01E10 - James und der Schnellzug|Deutsch Datei:10 James and the Express|Britisch Datei:10 A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr US)|Amerikanisch (Ringo Starr) Datei:George Carlin - A Proud Day for James|Amerikanisch (George Carlin) en:James and the Express es:Un Gran Día para James he:ג'יימס והרכבת המהירה ja:ジェームスのうれしいひ pl:Kuba i Ekspres ru:Джеймс берёт реванш Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Staffel 1